


Proud

by colorofmymind



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Friendship goals, Gen, Space Grandpa Loves His Lesbian Daughter, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorofmymind/pseuds/colorofmymind
Summary: Set anytime between The Pilot and World and Enough Time. The Doctor decides to surprise Bill with a special trip to the future that honors the past.





	Proud

Some days she really does not know what to expect from him. Bill and the Doctor still continue their tutoring sessions, especially around midterms, but increasingly her scheduled one hour slot for maths studying turns into fours hours of beating back an alien invasion in a whole other galaxy. With maths. Today, he’s appeared to drop the act and texted her to meet him in the TARDIS with a conspicuous but typical reluctance to mention Nardole’s possible presence. 

“Soo,” she drawls out upon entering, dropping her bag by the steps off to her left. “You said you’re taking me somewhere fun.” 

The Doctor looks up from the TARDIS console, casually pulling a lever as he approaches her. 

“Fun? Yes, I think you’ll like it. I thought you could use a break from the usual routine,” he explains as he uses one hand to mess with his curls. He’s always pulling enigmatic faces, even when he’s extremely awkward.    
“Did I actually say ‘somewhere fun’?” 

“Nope,” she answers honestly, popping the ‘p’. “But I could tell. Fun tip for you: even humans don’t use that many emojis when they’re excited.” 

“Right,” he admits in a sort of half-hearted self-admonishment. “I was just testing it out.” Just as quickly, a quiet smile lights his face, and he’s Mr. Confident again. “I forgot to ask: how do you feel about the future today?” 

She’s not sure, but she’s almost certain they’re wearing matching grins. 

“Bring it.” 

The Doctor begins haphazardly pulling switches and throwing down levers she’s never learned the names or functions to. 

“The planet will be familiar to you: Earth, 2070—” 

She has to cut him off. “Hold on, that isn’t too far off.” 

“It’s not,” he concedes. “But it’s a special anniversary.” 

Anniversary of what? Bill can admit she likes a good surprise now and then, but this is verging on him just being cryptic. Almost annoyingly cryptic. The TARDIS hums her final whirring and groaning, which Bill has learned means that they’ve landed and not that the spaceship is on her last legs. She approaches the door hesitantly before faltering completely as she considers how casual she looks in a jean jacket and ripped black jeans. Bill whirls around and rests each of her hands on either one of the rails for support. 

“Okay, so I’ve got no idea what’s out there, but is it...fancy dress or something? If it’s some sort of special occasion, am I going to stick out like a sore thumb?” 

Almost immediately he shakes his head. To be fair, she only just notices he’s wearing his usual black jeans and a hoodie. His eyebrows slant closer together, and somehow she thinks she’s managed to confuse him. 

“Are you really worried about this? It’s perfectly safe out there, believe me, I’ve checked.” 

She contemplates that claim with serious consideration. 

“No dangerous distress calls to be answered?” She asks him playfully. 

It should worry her that he doesn’t immediately deny the validity of her question. 

“No...at least not to my knowledge. Go on out there, just  _ look _ .” 

Bill still doesn’t hurry when opening and stepping out of the TARDIS doors. Extremely loud pop music first greets her ears, and she doesn’t recognize any of it. Shows you how much can change in fifty years. She realizes they’re parked on a city street corner, but there are no cars racing down in what’s got to be a huge metropolitan center, the skyscrapers aren’t like anything she’s seen before. There are just rows of people sitting on kerbs or the treelawns with...rainbow flags. And trans flags and people wearing bisexual colors, holding signs like “WE’RE HERE WE’RE QUEER” in rainbow-painted letters. All these people, beautiful people like her, waiting here for— 

Oh. 

She turns on her heel to the Doctor, who’s still standing in the TARDIS doorframe. 

“You took me to pride?” 

He smiles with such a warmth it makes her heart want to burst out of her chest. 

“Yes,” is all he says. 

Bill rushes him and hugs him, and while he tenses up at first, she belatedly realizes she probably almost tackled the old man to the floor. Slowly, thin but strong arms circle around her. She never even dreamt she could be somewhere like here, but she still didn’t really even know where ‘here’ is. “I mean, where even are we?” She asks, pulling back from him. “And why did you need to take me to the future?” 

“On June 28, 1969, in Greenwich Village—”

“Oh! I know this! The Stonewall Inn riots, I read _ all _ about them! I had to fight one of my secondary teachers because he didn’t even think Miss Major was a person who’d been there! This isn’t 1969 though…” she trails off expectantly. 

He picks his place up effortlessly. “No, but in 1970 the first pride demonstration, the Christopher Street Liberation Day, was organized in New York City as a direct response to the riots and police brutality. We are in New York City in 2070, and the people you see are here to remember and celebrate all those who marched before them. Especially those who marched first.” 

“The 100th anniversary of pride,” she breathed. 

“Exactly.” 

Bill thinks she’s the closest she’s been to overflowing with happiness. In a surprising gesture, the Doctor takes her hand and grips it tight. 

“Now, I don’t think we’d want to miss the parade passing through. Otherwise we’ll have to try for the Dyke March,” he says flippantly as he shuts the door and leads them to join the crowds of spectators lined on the streets. 

They pick a nice spot to stand under with lots of shade while the floats and flags and all the people with them go by in an amazing gay procession, shouting “Happy Pride!” as they march. She doesn’t quite know when it hits her as real, until it does. 

“You know, I’ve never been to something like this before. Ever,” she begins, unsure because she trying to get all her words out and not choke on them. “I didn’t start telling people I liked girls until I got to the university, and even then...I don’t know what I’m saying.” 

His eyebrows furrow deeply, and the creases in his forehead are more accentuated even when he’s slightly upset. “Bill, you don’t owe me an explanation.” 

“No! But I owe you a thank you. There are so many things you’ve done for me, but I don’t think I’ve really let you know how important it is to me that you let me be myself, more than anyone else I’ve ever met.” 

For a minute, her vision starts to water, and when she’s finished wiping her stupid crying eyes he’s standing in front her with those old green sincere eyes staring back into her own. 

“I pity anyone who hasn’t met the real Bill Potts.”

Bill has been smiling this entire day, so much so she’s felt sometimes she’s been glowing, but his words make her smile differently this time, more quietly if that’s possible. It’s just as good as all the others. 

“You’re the best tutor ever.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ray_Writes for betaing! I had to write something for pride, and I actually am very much like Bill in that I went to my first pride a few weeks ago as a proud lesbian with my wonderful queer friends and allies. Doctor Who has been amazingly gay this series, but of course I wanted to take it up a notch and add fluff because I know tomorrow's episode is going to hurt me no matter what. And in case you didn't already know, I love Bill Potts <3
> 
> Please leave reviews if you can! I would love to write more for Doctor Who, so constructive criticism would be much appreciated!


End file.
